Needle/Slaps
This page lists every time Needle slapped someone and the reasoning behind it (mostly due to calling her "needy"). Announcer BFDI *In "Power of Three", Announcer calls her Needy as he is listing the members of the Squashy Grapes. *In "Puzzling Mysteries", Needle slapped the Announcer so hard that he ended up in the Cake at Stake area. Announcer later calls her Needy when he lists off her votes. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare", Announcer referred to Needle as Needy and was slapped. *In "Gardening Hero", when listing the eliminated characters that have a chance to rejoin the game, he refers to Needle as Needy and is slapped by her. To irritate Needle even further, he calls her Needy another three times and is slapped an additional three times. *In "The Glistening", the Announcer calls her Needy again during the rejoin. She attempts to slap him, but misses. The recoil from the slap throws her back to the TLC, similar to a boomerang. Bomby BFDIA *In "No More Snow", Bomby calls her Needy and is slapped out of the canyon along with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Coiny ]] BFDI *In "Power of Three", Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is, as she disappeared while crossing the beam to the first island. However, he calls her Needy while doing this, and is slapped. *In "Puzzling Mysteries", Announcer says "Needy" directly in front of Coiny. When Needle attempts to slap Announcer, he moves out of the way and Coiny is slapped instead. *In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Coiny asks Needle if she knows how to get out of the bread basket that they drowned in during the rejoin challenge, once again calling her Needy, resulting in getting slapped. BFDIA *In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny is slapped when he states he is surrounded by pins and needles (referring to Pin and Needle). When trying to explain that he didn't even call her Needy, he is slapped again. *In "No More Snow!", he calls her Needy in an attempt to get out of the canyon, along with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Eraser BFDI *In "Puzzling Mysteries", Eraser asks Needle how many basketballs she can spin at once. He calls her "Needy", then gets slapped (in slow-motion). Firey BFDI *In "The Glistening", Needle tells Firey to call her Needy after he calls her "Needley". When he complies, he is slapped and voted for by Needle and Teardrop. Golf Ball IDFB *In "Welcome Back", before Tennis Ball and Golf Ball go inside the Science Museum, Needle approaches them, asking them not to. Golf Ball calls her Needy several times, resulting in her being slapped several times. Ice Cube BFDI *In "Rescission", Bubble claims that their alliance is too small after Pencil's elimination, and asks Ice Cube what should they do. Ice Cube tells her that "Needy has got to join!" and is slapped by Needle from inside the TLC. Leafy BFDI *In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Leafy calls her "Needy" for the first time and is slapped. *In "Sweet Tooth", when the two are in a bush talking about the Announcer, Leafy asks for Needle's opinions, but calls her Needy and is subsequently slapped. Later in the episode, Leafy tells Needle that her cake is pretty big, but calls her Needy and is slapped once again. *In "Bridge Crossing", while discussing Needle's cake, Leafy accidentally calls her Needy and is slapped again. Leafy attempts to calm Needle down but is slapped again for calling her Needy. Angered, Leafy asks "Needy" if she wants a fight, and is slapped yet again. Leafy snaps and slaps Needle back, to the point where Needle is blown away in the heavy winds. BFDIA *In "Get Digging", while Needle is collecting yoyleberries, Leafy teleports in front of her and says that she's thankful for not being too needy. Although Leafy was referring to herself and not Needle, Leafy is slapped anyways. Getting slapped causes Leafy to become angry and shoot knives at Gelatin and Needle. BFB *In "The Four is Lava", Leafy suggests to Taco that she should be friends with Book. Before she can continue to monologue about how much she loves friendship, Needle slaps Leafy and tells her to mind her own business. Nickel BFDIA *In "No More Snow!", Nickel calls her Needy in order to get slapped out of the canyon with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Pencil BFDI *In "Bridge Crossing", when Bubble is popped by Needle, Match states that needles are "gross". Pencil disagrees and tells her that she loves "needies", which prompts Needle to slap her. Pin BFDI *When Coiny is wondering who will rejoin in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", she is shown slapping Pin. *In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pin asks Needle to vote Leafy to win Dream Island, calling her Needy instead, causing her to be slapped. BFDIA *In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Pin tells Needle that they are the only two that survived the poisoning caused by the spiders, but refers to her as Needy and gets slapped. *In "The Long-lost Yoyle City" Pin lists the metal W.O.A.H. Bunch members, and calls Needle "needy", prompting her to slap Pin. Yellow Face BFDIA *In No More Snow, Yellow Face calls her Needy and is slapped out of the canyon. After getting out, Yellow Face says that they must get "Needy" up as well. Needle tries to slap him, but fails and slaps the air instead as she is still stuck inside the canyon. Trivia *Leafy was the first character to get slapped in BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB. *Golf Ball was the first character to get slapped in IDFB. Category:Running gags Category:Lists